Fire and Aqua: Firered and Leafgreen
by Sheimi5
Summary: Red, a fourteen year old, decided that he wanted to be a Pokemon trainer. Follow his adventure starting out as one! Novelization of the begining of FR\LG.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!

The sun arose, and a loud bird call filled the morning air as a boy awoke from his sleep. He rubbed his bright green eyes sleepily as he sat up from his camouflage bed. He shook his head in an attempt to wake up, his jet black hair flying in many directions. He got up from bed, got ready, dressed in a white shirt, jeans, and a red jacket, pulled his tennis shoes over his feet, and fitted a red and white baseball cap over the top of his head. As he finished, he heard his mom call,

"Fred! Your going to be late!"

Fred, or Red for short, grabbed his tan backpack, dashed down the steps of his two story house, snagged a fresh piece of toast sitting on the counter, and hurried out the door. His mom sighed.

"That boy, always in a rush. I wonder where he gets it from?"

Red sped along happily, chewing on the toast he grabbed as he went.

"Yes! I get my first Pokemon today!" he thought merrily, his eyes closed. But, since his eyes were closed, he would have noticed that he had missed Professor Oak's lab, and was heading for Route 1.

However, he he tripped over a small rock, and fell into the tall grass. He heard someone behind him, and they pulled him up.

"Red!" a gray haired man wearing a lab coat said. "Are you alright?"

Red nodded, his smile reappearing. The man sighed in relief.

"Thats good. But what were you doing?"

Red pointed to a large, nearby building, and the man laughed.

"So, you want a Pokemon from me, eh?" he asked. He nodded once again, and the two made their way to the building. They went inside, and Red scanned the area carefully. A large, lab-like room with a white table near the back stood out of place. It was bustling with scientists in lab coats, all of them busy studying or reading. Red was surprised to find this, and on the table, were three red and white balls, and someone was admiring them. The person looked about Reds age, had spiky, dirty blonde hair, and wore a black shirt and purple pants. He turned to them as they arrived, and smiled a sly grin.

"Yo, gramps!" he disrespectfully called. "What took you so long!? I'm fed-up with waiting!"

The professor ignored the rude comment, and walked over to the table. The boy was apparently looking for trouble, as he walked over to Red and noogied him hard on his head. Red struggled, but remained silent.

"Still quiet, eh, Red?" the dirty blonde tormented. "You couldn't even yell for help if you wanted to!" he laughed at him, angering Red. But he had learned to control his temper when he was younger, so he just wiggled lose from the boy's grip as the man approached them.

"Red, Blue," he began. "In these three Pokeballs, are three different Pokemon, Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. I'm going to give each of you one of these of your choice along with a Pokedex. I want you boys to capture every single kind of Pokemon for me so I can study them."

Both Red and Blue, the other boy, were surprised at his request. So Blue replied,

"Isn't that a bit hard for just one fourteen year old?"

"Oh, don't worry Blue, Red's going to help you. And Red, you get to pick first."

"What!? Thats not fair! What about me gramps!"

The old man snickered.

"Don't worry, Blue. You'll get to pick too. Just be patient."

Red stepped over to the table as if he was controlled to, and scanned over the Pokeballs. One had a picture had a leaf on it, while the one next to it had a flame sticker stuck to it, and the last one had a picture of a drop of water on top. Unsure what he was choosing, Red picked up all three of them and pressed the white center button on each one.

Out of the first one popped a blue-green dinosaur with a plant bulb on its back. The second one was an orange lizard standing on its hind legs, and the tip of its pointy tail was on fire, but it seemed to not care. The final was an aqua blue turtle on its hind legs as well, and it had a big, curly tail. The three of them were quite adorable, and only stood a bit higher then two feet tall.

"Well, Red?" the professor asked, smiling. "Which one do you want?"

Red watched each of the creatures carefully, getting on his knees as he did so. The turtle-looking one ran behind the man, only peeking out from behind his leg to watch the new trainer. The lizard-like one was sitting by itself near the corner, acting as a loner. But the dinosaur monster approached Red rather quickly, its big red eyes watching him and silently screaming, "pick me! Pick me!"

Red picked up the Pokemon gently and smiled as it licked his face.

"Ah, yes. That one is Bulbasaur," the man reported. "Its a good starter, considering its advantage in the first two gyms. So, you want to go with the grass type, Bulbasaur?"

Red nodded happily, and nudged the Bulbasaur gently.

"Bulba!" it cried joyfully.

"Hmph!" Blue grunted. "Then I want that one!" he pointed to the lone Charmander in the corner.

"Are you sure about that, Blue?" the adult asked. "Charmander are hard to raise, and require a lot patience to grow efficiently."

Blue smirked.

"Don't worry, grandpa. Nothin's too hard for me to raise 'efficiently.' I can take it."

He picked up Charmander's Pokeball and began walking out the door. However, he stopped, whistled for Charmander, who slowly came, and turned to Red.

"Hey, Red," he said. "How about we battle with our new Pokemon?"

Red looked a bit confused and shocked as he hugged his Pokemon tightly. He gave a small nod.

""Yeah, I'll take you down!" Blue retorted. Red put his Bulbasaur down and made fists at his head, as if he were in mortal combat.

Blue, meanwhile, sent his Charmander to the center stage and attempted to look cool by crossing his arms. The man sighed.

"Oh, for pete sakes. Red, you haven't battled before, have you?"

Red shook his head. The man continued,

"Just tell it to use tackle or growl. When you use them right, you'll win!"

Red turned to his Bulbasaur, and tried to tell it to use tackle, but he forgot.

He was a mute. He'd never said a word in his life. He'd never even laughed before, so how could he even order his Pokemon to attack? He mouthed the word tackle, and expected failure.

But instead, Bulbasaur charged at Charmander and knocked it off it's feet!

"Whoa!" Blue shouted. "How'd he do that!? Oh well, use scratch, Charmander!"

Charmander ran at Bulbasaur, and it's claws slashed at it's head, giving it a small scratch. Red clenched his teeth together and mouthed tackle again. Bulbasaur ran at Charmander, and as it did so, stepped on it's tail. Charmander roared with pain, resulting in a growl attack. Bulbasaur cried in pain as well, angering Red. He mouthed tackle once more, and Bulbasaur charged at it fiercely, knocking Charmander off it's feet and falling to the floor. Charmander tried to stand, but failed, and it collapsed.

"Charmander!" Blue yelled angrily. He took it's Pokeball out of his pocket and sent the creature back inside. He sighed.

"Looks like you won, Red," he told him. Red beamed and hugged his injured Bulbasaur, who had leaped into his arms. The professor approached them and said,

"Well done, Red! Now don't forget, when you win a battle, you earn money! Now, pay up Blue."

Blue scowled, and handed Red a small amount of money.

"Just you watch, Red," he growled. "I'll become stronger, and I might even become the champion!" he turned around to the door and put his hand up as he turned the handle.

"Smell ya later!"

He then ran out the door quickly. Red turned to the professor and smiled. He, in return, received a smile and these words,

"You can go now, Red. Do as you like. You could even become the champion if you really try hard enough!"

So, with those words of wisdom, Red burst out the door with his new Pokemon in search of an adventure only one in the Pokemon world could have.

* * *

Sorry I haven't been writing for the past few days. I've had school, but thats always my excuse. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this! :)  
Sheimi


End file.
